ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster in Me
" " is the sixth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot A car races down a street being closely followed by a squad of police cars. The police seem to be losing ground on the criminals, whose car is clearly superior. The passenger in the criminals' car sticks an AK-47 out of the window, and fires it backwards toward the police. The officers do what they can to avoid being shot, some drivers swerving and others covering their faces. The gun retracts back into the car, and the passenger turns to the driver. (Passenger): This is the sweetest fuckin' job we've had! With Spider-Man tied up with Avengers bull, ain't nobody gonna stop us! (Driver): Don't fuckin' say that! You'll jinx us! As if on cue, Titan Prime steps out in front of the car, a few blocks ahead. He looks up at them, and smirks. (Driver): Who the hell is- oh no... (Passenger): What, who is it? (Driver): It's that fuckin' shape-shifter! Titan Prime activates the Omnitrix, and dials to a vine-like creature with five legs and a Venus-fly-trap-like structure around his head. The Omnitrix badge appears to be on his stomach. (Passenger): Well, run him the fuck over! Prime raises his hand over the Omnitrix. (Driver): What do you think the plan is? I ain't letting him transf- The driver is cut off by the bright green flash of the Omnitrix blasting right in front of the car. On the other side of the light, the driver looks around, seeing nothing resembling Titan Prime. (Driver): I ain't feel his body go under the car, but I think we lost him. Just then, a large, green hand tears through the road and lifts the car up. The fingers wrap around it, then shoot into the ground to create legs, of sorts. The alien, Wildvine, rises from the ground, and the fly-trap opens up to reveal his one blue eye. Wildvine's other hand shoots forward, stretching and wrapping around the car to secure it even more. (Wildvine): Why don't y'all hang around for a while? Ha ha ha ha, I crack myself up! The police cars catch up to Wildvine and the criminals in their car, which Wildvine then slowly lowers. The police remove the criminals, one at a time, from the vehicle and move them into one of the police cars, with hands cuffed. Wildvine releases the car from his grip, then reverts to Titan Prime. One of the policemen walks over to and addresses Titan Prime. (Police Officer): Hey, thanks, man. I know you guys have bigger issues to worry about than a couple o' bank robbers, and I appreciate you coming to help. (Titan Prime): (He shrugs) Well, when there aren't rogue mutants to track down, I need to entertain myself. (Prime's light sarcastic tone makes the officer chuckle.) No, in all seriousness I just enjoy helping you guys out. (Police Officer): Either way, thanks. (Titan Prime): Yeah, no problem. Prime does a backflip, landing on a black motorcycle. He revs the engine and takes off, leaving the scene. End Scene Titan Prime rolls up to the Tower on his motorcycle, and drives into what looks like an elevator that has revealed itself from behind sliding panels. The panels slide shut again, and the elevator rises Prime and his motorcycle to the top floor, where two sliding doors on the other side of the elevator open up, allowing Titan Prime to exit. A green wave of light flows over Prime as his suit is replaced by his normal clothes, emitting from the Omnitrix. He walks over to the couch in the living room and flops down, slouching to the point that he is essentially sitting on his back. Natasha walks over and sits down. (Natasha): Rough day? (Bowman): No, I'm just...tired... Which is really weird... (Natasha): Did you sleep well last night or... (Bowman): No, I mean, I just don't remember the last time I was really tired. (This only minorly alarms him, so he moves on.) What about you? You get tired? (Natasha): Well, sure. Eventually. I was trained to ignore exhaustion, and it kinda stuck after I joined this team. (Bowman; he sits up): Where were you trained? (Natasha): I don't really like to talk about it. (Bowman): I know if I could talk about how I was trained, I'd want to. (Natasha): Well, maybe they left some humanity in you. (Bowman): But not in you? Natasha remains quiet for a moment, but relaxes and sighs. (Natasha): The “Red Room.” It was a K.G.B. training facility. They take you in as children, usually infants, and raise you to be a killer. (Bowman; recognizing the severity): Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't- (Natasha; tearing up a little): -No, no, it's not- I mean, you didn't know... (Bowman): You were that young? (Natasha): I was. We all were, and likely they still are. (Bowman): It's not shut down? Why? (Natasha): After each graduation ceremony, they wipe your brain so you can't tell people where it is. Unfortunately, you seem to retain every other memory. (Bowman): Memories are fickle. You want the ones you can't have, and don't want the ones you're stuck with. (Natasha): Well, from what I can tell, you don't want your memories. (Bowman): I mean...if I was an assassin or a mercenary or something, I could use those memories to learn from them. (Natasha): You seem to have a pretty optimistic viewpoint on everything. (Bowman): Nah, I'm just a realist. It is what it is, and not everything has to suck. (Natasha): Yeah that last part makes you an optimist. (Bowman): Sure, Nat. Whatever you say. Just then, a small alarm starts beeping. Natasha and Bowman stand up and walk over to a computer, where the alarm is coming from. They are quickly joined by the other Avengers, including the Baxter kids. Natasha pushes a couple buttons on the computer, and an images comes up of a man in metallic armor, wearing a green robe and hood. He is surrounded by hundreds of robotic men who are wearing short, green capes that drape over their left hips. The man on the screen begins to speak. (The Man): I am Doom! I am taking this city for Latveria! (Bowman): “Doom?” (Clint): Doctor Doom. The king of Latveria. He's not a nice guy, but he usually has diplomatic immunity for the crap he pulls. (Doctor Doom): My army will not attack unless engaged. I will take the city peacefully if not interrupted. However, if my army is assaulted, we shall lay waste to the city! (Bowman): And that's our cue. (Steve): Avengers, suit up! End Scene Doctor Doom and his army march toward Time's Square, slowly. He looks around to see if anything threatening comes, and is almost done with his sweep when he sees Iron Man and Thor approaching by air, followed by the Human Torch. Everyone else exits a dropship called a “Quinjet.” Dr. Banner is not excluded this time. (Doctor Doom): I thought I was clear. There will be no stopping this crusade of mine. (Bowman): I mean... I feel like a crusade has to last more than like five minutes. This snide comment angers Doom, so he forces his palms toward the ground, firing an energy blast that results in a shockwave rippling through the street. Bowman's costume flows over him in a wave of green light, and Titan Prime stands tall in front of the Avengers. He leaps forward and punches into the head of one of Doom's robots, smashing the circuits to bits. He then swings his arm, throwing the robot into another of Doom's soldiers, breaking it as well. Titan Prime then leaps into the air and transforms into an alien who looks to be made of concrete or some other kind of rock. The alien crashes down into a group of Doombots, dispersing them rather than destroying them. The alien swings his arms to swat away a few Doombots, then follows up with a couple of punches down on unsuspecting soldiers. The raises his arm and expands it to a massive size, then slams it down on Doom's soldiers. A group of Doombots charge pink energy blasts in their palms, and launch them at the alien, who's skin breaks when they explode on him. (The Alien): Gah! (He turns around and slams his giant hand into his attackers.) What was that? Cementomb usually doesn't take this much damage. (Hawkeye): It's magic. Doom's a master of it, and I assume that's how he animated these soldiers. (He fires an explosive arrow that sticks in a Doombot and detonates, destroying a group of them.) (Cementomb): Magic, huh? Cementomb smacks the Omnitrix on his shoulder, transforming into an alien turtle, who has six/eight holes in the shell over his chest, surrounding the Omnitrix badge. (Turtle Alien): Terraspin! Terraspin takes flight, spinning his flippers around his shell, while his head and legs are tucked inside. Doom's soldiers fire on Terraspin's skin, but the magical attacks do no damage. Doctor Doom's hands become illuminated in a mix of pink energy and smoke. He aims his hands in Terraspin's direction, and fires a massive blast of magic at him. The attack does nothing, and Terraspin is able to ram Doctor Doom head-on. Doctor Doom is thrown back, and Terraspin stands in his place. Doctor Doom stands up, and looks up at Terraspin, astonished. (Doctor Doom): H-how did you?- (Terraspin): Terraspin's species is immune to all magic. Once I realized what your attacks were made of, I thought I'd just shut it down. (Doctor Doom): Oh, you insolent wretch! Doom rapidly charges and fires a bolt of energy into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocks Terraspin down. Doom then stands and charges and Terraspin. Terraspin blocks a punch from Doctor Doom, then strikes his metallic hide, barely making a scratch. Doom kicks Terraspin, who rolls backward, then reverts when he skids to a halt. Titan Prime stands up to face his opponent, when he suddenly feels very sick, and then he suddenly reels over. He stands up straight again, then looks at his hand. Prime's vision pulses, weakening and refocusing rapidly. Suddenly, he feels hot. A heat from somewhere underneath his skin. Doom begins approaching, thinking his enemy has grown tired and weak. Titan Prime squints and opens his eyes, trying to figure out if the smoke coming from his hand is real. He falls to his knees, black smoke rising from all the skin on his body. The smoke rapidly overtakes his body, being completely shrouded in it. The Invisible Woman looks over, seeing Titan Prime. (Invisible Woman): Prime! Invisible Woman generates a force field around Titan Prime. (Captain America): What's wrong with him? (Jarvis; in all their ears): He suddenly began smoking, it appears to be an attack from Doctor Doom. Suddenly, a rumbling comes from the dome around Titan Prime's smoking body, which is immediately followed by a geyser of orange fire breaking through the force field, and shooting into the sky. Doom is thrown back from the force of the eruption, but is able to quickly recover. The fire then suddenly stops, leaving Prime, still on his knees, without any skin on his body. The only thing that can be seen is a skeleton, alight with orange fire- but most of his costume still remains. The monster stands up, tilting his head like a dog at Doom. Doctor Doom backs away, fearing what has just emerged from where Titan Prime last stood. The monster looks at his right arm, a red-hot chain wrapped around it. Doom tries to back away more quickly, but the monster is too fast. The monster swings his arm, throwing the chain out, which then wraps around Doom, trapping him. (Iron Man): Bowman, what are you doing? (Hawkeye): Guys, that's not Bowman. (The Thing): What? (He smashes a pair of Doombots together, destroying them.) (Hawkeye): All Bowman's alien forms have that badge on their body, that thing doesn't. The monster rips his arm back, pulling his prey to him in a split second. He grabs Doom by the green cloth on his chest, and raises him like he were a small animal. (The Monster): Victor von Damme... (Doom is frightened by the monster's knowledge of his name.) Look into my eyes. (The monsters eye holes light up with orange fire.) Your soul is marked by the Bounty of the Devil. The monster breaths out a stream of orange fire, which travels all over Doctor Doom's body, scorching everything. After a few seconds, the monster drops his body. Doom's metal skin is left behind, still red-hot from the flames of hell. The monster then falls over, passing out. Black smoke overtakes its body rapidly, then dissipates, leaving Titan Prime in its place, passed out as well. End Scene Bowman wakes up in the infirmary of the Helicarrier, all his friends standing over him, looking concerned. He sits up and rubs his forehead, as he slides his back flush up against the head of the hospital bed he's in. Bowman looks up at his teammates, finally noticing their concern for him. (Bowman): Hey- uh...what-what's wrong? (Steve): You don't remember? (Bowman): I have a...an image of Doom being, well...burned up. But, I don't really know anything else. (Tony): That's all? (Bowman): I'm guessing by the looks on your faces that I did something... (Clint): It didn't really seem like it was you, but... (Natasha): There was this...this thing. It was like- (Reed): It was like a demon, or something. (Peter): It looked like it took you over, you weren't responding to any of us. (Thor): You were displaying awesome power, but it was uncontrollable. (Bowman): I don't even- is cut off by an image of an older man standing over him, spitting orange fire into his face. (Bowman): Ah! (He startles everyone for a second, but then he and everyone else relax.) I...I think I know what that was. (Tony): Please, don't waste time. (Bowman): Now, look, I don't remember why or how long ago, but I...I made a deal with a guy that I would become his bounty hunter, and he did something to me... I think he turned me into that monster The End--> Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Peter Parker **Spider-Man *Thor *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Susan Storm **The Invisible Woman *Jonathan Storm **The Human Torch *Ben Grimm **The Thing *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Reed Richards **Mr. Fantastic *Bruce Banner Villains *Doctor Doom *The Rider (first appearance) Alien Forms *Wildvine (first appearance) *Cementomb (first appearance) *Terraspin (first appearance) Major Events *Three aliens make their first appearances **Wildvine, Cemetomb, and Terraspin *Doctor Doom is introduced and killed *The Ghost Rider appears for the first time. Trivia *The monster in this episode is called the "Ghost Rider." *The title of this episode is an amalgam of two Skillet song titles. **"The Madness in Me" and "Monster," respectively.